Teams Tied: A Saiyan Love Story
by PixyMisa87
Summary: Bardock's team lives to fight. Nach's team just wants treasure. But now, these two very different teams are forced to work together.
1. Chapter 1

The only movement to be heard in the dead city was the rolling of tiny pebbles as the wind blew them down empty streets. Buildings that may have one time been tall and proud now lay collapsing under their own weight or were gone completely, leaving only the ruined foundation. The peaceful death of the city was disrupted by the crashing of a door against the ground. Out of the destroyed building walked a young man wearing black armor and carrying a small brown bag. He was very tall and muscular with short uneven, deep, black spiky hair. His stern expression along with the scar down across his right eye made him appear beyond his actual age. His long, furry, brown tail – his Saiyan birthright - was wrapped around his waist. He stepped out of the shadows only to be assaulted by a strong dusty wind.

"Damn it". He coughed a few times as the dust got into his throat and squinted as it invaded his eyes. He pushed himself from the ground and flew high into the air. He pounded his chest and rubbed his eyes to clear everything of dust. Once his vision was cleared he looked down below him at the city. He spat at it.

"Got no more use for this dump...these morons didn't even put up a good fight." He looked at the brown bag in his hand and smiled affectionately. "At least I found what I wanted."

He pressed the button to a monocle-like device placed over his eye. The device beeped and displayed his desired information.

"Yup,still there. Better get going or Letura and Potas will let me have it."

A white aura surrounded him as he was off flying with great speed. He flew over more crushed cities and destroyed landscapes until he was over the remains of a park atop a large hill. His scouter pointed to directly below him and he descended straight down landing in a wide clearing with fallen trees scattered everywhere. Scanning the area for a few seconds his scouter indicated the center of the clearing. There laid a large burnt uprooted down on top of it and staring happily into a mirror was a Saiyan woman wearing silver rimmed glasses named Letura,and leaning against the tree was her grumbling mean looking husband, Potas.

Potas looked up when the younger Saiyan came close and spat ."You know what we need to teach you guys? We need to teach you how to move your assess." He folded his arms and his frown increased. "Your stupid little project should have taken half an hour at most. What the hell took you so long, Radditsu?"

Radditsu rolled his eyes. "It's not like this planet writes largely in a language we can understand, Potas. It took me two hours to find writing I can read another two hours before I found any useful information and one more hour to get to the city that had what I needed. The scouter was no help at all, either."

Potas`s expression didn't change. In fact, it almost seemed to get worse. "Every team has already left except for us because of you guys. Every single time we finish a mission you brats have to go on these little scavenger hunts..." He jabbed his thumb at himself. " If I was in charge as it should be I would-

"Well you are not in charge, old man. I am."

Both men looked up to Letura. She hopped off the fallen tree and stretched her arms while yawning. She gave Potas a bored look. "I know you`re getting on in years Potas, but if I have to keep reminding you of that..." She glared at him "I'll kill you; if there's one one thing we Saiyans don't need, it's senile old men."

Potas scowled and pointed accusingly at her "Yeah thats right Letura, you **are** the leader and it shows with how little discipline these kids have. You sure left your mark on them."

Radditsu was starting to feel uncomfortable. It was bad enough when they fought at all, but when they started fighting about the team,things usually got ten times worse. Cautiously he started to take small steps away from them.

The pair didn't even notice him. " What is it I'm always telling you Potas? Watch what you say, as you might regret it later." Letura started to punch her fist into her palm although her expression remained calm. "Also, never question the way I lead."

Potas stood tall, intimidated. "As second-in-command of this team and your husband it's my job to make sure you are doing your job. Frankly Letura, I don't think you could lead a-."

A ki blast flew just past his head. He could feel the incredible energy as it flew past him making the side of his face very hot, almost burned. The ball of energy flew some distance before exploding. The blast caused shadows to dance everywhere and almost blinded Radditsu, who quickly covered his eyes. When he looked again the clearing had become much bigger with many of the trees reduced to just ash.

Potas stood completely motionless. A look of great surprise was frozen on his face with his mouth hanging open. Letura lowered her hand and stood in silence for a moment. Then she raised her pretty hand mirror to her face. She studied herself in the mirror intently, making sure to smooth back any out of place hairs and remove any speck of dirt. Happy with her look, she lowered the mirror and addressed Radditsu.

"I hope you`re happy, Radditsu."

Radditsu did a double take. "Huh?"

"He was insulting you guys and you stood there doing nothing. To think I had to waste precious energy just because you were too scared to speak up for yourself."

Radditsu looked at her with confusion."Um...you didn't do anything until he insulted you."

Letura immediately turned to him. "What was that?

"I mean...thank you."

She nodded approvingly and took her seat back on the tree.

Potas started to move again. His mouth went up and down, but no words came out. He finally managed out with a whispery voice " You crazy-"

"Oh, shut up old man and sit down..." She patted the space on the tree trunk beside her. Potas stared at her as if she had offered him a bottle of poison to drink. In the end he just huffed and cautiously sat down, leaving space between them.

Carefully Radditsu spoke. " So the others haven't reported at all?"

Letura answered in a bored voice "No, and I'm getting tired of waiting." She put her head in her hands. "Usually at least Cinna would have reported in, but I suspect Nach or Leek are keeping her from doing so."

Before she could say more, Potas interrupted. "Radditsu, go and get them."

The young Saiyan was taken aback by the sharp order. He turned to Letura for confirmation. She gave him a nod. Shrugging, he pressed his scouter button and within seconds had the information he needed. Energy surrounded him again and with a blast off he went.

Letura gave Potas an irritated look" What did we just talk about?"

Potas smiled a little "You know he wanted go. When he's away from her for too long he gets all pathetic. The smile on his face grew slightly more. "Like some other people we both know."

Letura had a smile of her own. She moved closer to her husband and put her head on his shoulder. "Yeah...pathetic."

* * *

Radditsu`s scouter led him many miles until he was flying over a wide purple ocean."She must have found something really good if they came all the way out here..." With every mile he went faster and faster. His speed was causing the ocean below him to split as he passed by. His patience began to wear thin as he continued to fly with nothing in sight. "How much further? It's getting hot."

On cue, his scouter beeped and he looked down at the ocean and saw an island.

The island wasn't big at all. In fact, from what Radditsu could tell it only had two major cities. It was crescent shaped with the bottom half cut off and at the northern most tip was a volcano. Radditsu grinned as he remembered this place. Since the island was so small Letura had decided that going down there was unneeded. With all of them raining ki blasts down on it they were sure they had gotten the job done.

Radditsu flew to the southern most edge of the island. As he slowly descended he could see smoking craters of all sizes scattered around the land. Whole forests were now nothing, but charred tree skeletons and mountains were split in half.

"Maybe we overdid it just a little..."

Even he had to stare in awe when the scouter led him to what had to be the biggest crater of them all. Just from looking at it he could tell it would take days for a person to walk around it and it looked deep enough to hold two large lakes.

He was knocked out of his gawking with the static sounds of his radio.

A some what surprised female voice came through. "Radditsu, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. What are you guys doing?"

"We found some great stuff, we really hit pay dirt this time! Who knew such a crummy little planet would have so much?" She made a grunting noise as if moving something heavy.

"I knew it" Radditsu thought. " Stay right there, I'm coming." Down he flew following the scouter's directions. It led him to the the edge of the giant crater where before him stood an equally massive pile of debris.

"It looks like it could be as tall as a tower of the royal palace" he thought.

A noise caused him to look down at the bottom of the pile and he could see objects being thrown carelessly about. He landed behind the cause of the flying objects.

The cause was young Saiyan woman with very long black hair twisted into a ponytail and tied with a purple bow.

"I really hope you don't plan to search every pile of crap you come across, some of us would like to go home." he mumbled

The girl didn't bother to stop."I'm sorry. Am I holding you up from some oh so important business Mr. Radditsu? I mean I know how busy you are, please forgive me."

Radditsu chuckled and the Saiyan girl named Nach looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

Nach bent down to peer into the hole she had managed to dig out from the junk pile. Radditsu watched her. She dived into the hole with half of her body sticking out. She kicked at the ground causing dust to rise as she gave hard tugs to whatever it was she had her hands on. She turned this way and that, struggling with her prize, but made little progress. After a few more fruitless tugs she stopped. Without facing him she snarled, "Don't worry about it Radditsu! I can get it myself!"

He got the hint, but made no movement to help. "I know you`re super greedy, and just _**have**_ to get everything, but we really don't have time for this. Potas is -."

"An impatient fossil. Why do you still worry about him? Most of us have already stopped caring, and the fact that you still do makes you look like a sucker honestly!" She placed her foot to the side of the hole, braced herself and began to pull hard. With strain in her voice she said " If your going to stand there and whine about it than hurry up and help me. The sooner you do, the sooner I get done!"

He sighed as he scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "May as well."He mumbled as he lazily walked to stand beside her. He looked into the hole as she moved over to give him room. He could see a box with rows of buttons on the face. Carefully he reached in and got as firm of a grip as he could on it. When he was ready they both began to tug and on it and they soon fell into a rhythm. Their awkward position and the loose soil under their feet made bumping and slipping into each other unavoidable. Each time their arms crossed or hips smashed into each other Radditsu would blush slightly.

Nach smirked "I'm starting to think you are doing this on purpose. Stop it!"

"You stop it!" he shot back. "I told you we shouldn't be doing this from the start and now look at us!"

The two of them had become ridiculously entangled. Nach was half underneath him with her legs underneath his and Radditsu`s arms were twisted around hers.

Radditsu stretched his leg. " I think I can unwrap my leg from around yours. Give me a second."

"You sure you want to?" The two of them gasped looked up in surprise at the sound of the familiar voice. "Here let me help you."

A series of small ki blats came raining down upon them. The loud explosions echoed through the walls of the crater as smoke and lightning momentarily blinded them. The pair were not only thrown apart from each other, but upwards into the sky screaming as they flew uncontrolably.. A loud high pitch laugh could be herd over the chaos.

Nach and Radditsu regained control of themselves and flew higher into the air to escape the falling garbage. When they were a safe enough distance away the two of them looked backed down at the ground and waited for the smoke to clear. They were shocked to see the garbage mountain still standing although it was noticeably smaller than before. Also standing a safe distance away from it and still laughing with the same mad high pitched laugh was a baby faced short haired Saiyan named Leek,and smiling quitly next to her their four armed teal skinned teammate Cinna.

Radditsu landed on the ground hard."You are one crazy bitch, you know that Leek? Dammit, what was going through your head?"

Leek's laughing had stopped and she was now pretending to check her nails. "All I was doing was helping out two teammates who seemed to be stuck." She locked eyes with Radditsu and gave him a smirk and a wink . "Or maybe I was wrong. It did look like you were enjoying it a little. You think so too, don't you Cinna?"

Cinna took a few steps back holding two of her arms up defensively. "This is between you Saiyans. What you do is your business. Although in the future, could you keep your cute little displays of affection a little bit more private?"

Leek giggled. " Yeah, they have caves for that type of thing."

They started laughing again as Radditsu stood completely still, shocked and with a bright blush on his face. He had thought that after all these years, nothing Leek could say or do would shock him anymore. Thought somehow she always managed to find something new to pull on him.

Nach landed next to him with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face. "Cinna, you really shouldn't be taking after Leek. She's crazy even by Saiyan standards."

Leek looked hurt. "Now that's not nice."

"Who cares about nice? It's the truth."

Leek dramatically threw her hands in the air and exclaimed "It's not my fault people are just naturally attracted to my outgoing personality. Someone has to be the fun one around here. Right, Cinna?"

Cinna laughed nervously and cleared her throat. "What was it you guys were trying to get, anyway?"

Nach sighed and looked back longingly at the heap. "I found a huge safe with all sorts of weird buttons and things on it. There was something really valuable in it. I had one of my hunches."

Cinna gave her a sympathetic look " To bad, those are usually right." She looked around "You can still look for it I suppose, good luck, though."

Before Nach could answer a clanging sound cut her off. The girls turned to see Radditsu had come out of his shock and was on his hands and knees digging vigorously in the garbage.

Leek put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

He shot her an irritated glance over his shoulder. "I had found something really great for Nach to see. I had it with me before _you_ shot at us like a lunatic,now it's gone." He dived back it in to the trash, notnoticing the flattered smile on Nach's face.

Leek rolled her eyes "Like Cinna said, good luck. Assuming it's not completely destroyed,you have a whole mountain worth of crap sift through" She waged her finger and said in a sing-song voice. " You should have been taking better care of it." Radditsu muttered something rude and kept digging.

Cinna spoke to Nach " Well maybe what me and Leek found will cheer you up." She unhooked a black bag from her back and let it drop to the ground. She got down on her knees and shuffled through it pulling out random objects "We found a lot of gold things and some ancient looking statues. I'm sure you'll be able to tell us how much this is all worth. That is one of your "special" talents, after all."

Nach joined her in looking through the bag. She pulled out one item after the next out and examined them slowly. Everything she examined made her happier and happier. She was practically bouncing with glee. As she pulled things out of the bag and explained their value. " This is an idol of an ancient god of water. It's over four hundred years old, and has to be worth a small fortune." She pulled another item " Oh my goodness this is the royal family Sun and Moon medallion, it might be worth more than planet Vegeta!"she exclaimed, her smile so wide Cinna was surprised it hadn't broken her face just yet.

Leek called to Cinna "Watch the bag, Cinna! Nach will take all of it and sell everything without giving us our cut."

Nach gave a fake look of hurt. "That's not nice."

"Who cares about nice, it's the truth."

Their laughter echoed in the air. With her examination finished Nach handed the bag back to Cinna, "I think we did good. Just the thought of how much this is all worth makes me tingle!". She hugged herself and sighed happily. "If you guys are ready lets get out of this dump and go find more."

"NO!"

The thunderous shout made them all jump into the air a little. It had come from the sky. They looked up to see Potas descending toward them. He landed next to Radditsu who was still headfirst in the garbage pile. Potas stood rigid with his arms crossed. He was breathing hard and shaking slightly. He said and did nothing, but stood there and glared at the girls. Then in one smooth motion he kicked Radditsu in the stomach. The younger Saiyan grunted in pain and scrambled to pull his head from the trash.

Potas swirled to the girls and screamed "You brats take almost eight hours to go looking through garbage and you have the nerve to go look for more!" He took a deep breath "What the hell do you think we are doing here?" He pointed accusingly at each girl. "Cinna you are getting the greatest opportunity to work with the greatest warrior race ever to live. Don't _blow it! _Leek, you need to grow up! Nach, your stupid hobby is going to ruin us all!"

Cinna flinched from the harsh words, but Nach and Leek simply looked bored. They had heard it all before. Potas was now raging at Radditsu who was still siting on the ground rubbing his sore stomach.

Nach yawned "I guess we had to stop and go home sometime."

Leek nodded lazily in agreement " Fun just dies whenever he's around, doesn't it?"

Potas turned to Leek "What did you say, girl?" he spoke in a low voice.

"I said you are killjoy." Leek answered unimpressed.

The frown on his face grew and he shook his fist threateningly in Leek's direction "You listen to me you ungrateful, worthless, stupid, trash digging brat. I am sick to death of you. We are supposed to be Saiyans, the strongest race in the universe, not grave robbers! I don't know what Letura is thinking, letting you brats embarrass us like this. I would never allow such-."

Nach interrupted "Fine Potas, we can all go as soon as you shut up. No one is holding us up, but you." There was definite irritation and anger in her voice, but she didn't yell.

Potas glared at her, but relaxed his body a bit and stopped breathing hard. In one last bit of rage he turned and kicked a large metal bucket which flew in the air and bounced hard agianst the ground. Finally it rolled out of site behind the garbage pile. A seconed later something crashed and then it was scilante. "Fine lets go, but one more thing Nach and you too Leek, don't you ever-.

It was all he was able to say before both he and the surprised Radditsu were buried by a huge avalanche. Nach, Leek and Cinna who luckily had better reflexes than their male companions managed to get away from the avalanche in time.

It took the girls a while to dig the men out in which time Letura had finally decided to show up. She made no effort to help them dig the guys out or to carry the unconscious men back to where they had left their space pods. In a voice filled with cold anger she commanded them to get into their pods. She grabbed Potas from Nach with one hand and threw him into his pod. Leek and Cinna gently put Radditsu into his.

The one day trip back to planet Vegeta was a nerve wrecking one. The girls thought of nothing, but how Letura would punish them for this mishap. Letura was pleasant enough most of the time and it was easier to make her happy then to make her mad. When she did get mad or even a little irritated it most times lead to something very unpleasant for the cause of her bad mood. The thought alone caused the girls to shiver all the way home.

* * *

A medical team was already waiting for them on their arrival. The men were quickly extracted from the pods and taken to the recovery chamber. Nach, Leek and Cinna started to follow, but were stopped be the sharp voice of Letura.

"Get in line, you idiots."

The three quickly hopped into formation with their eyes front and and arms firmly at their sides. They awaited their leader's wrath.

"There is nothing you can say that would even begin to excuse the acts of stupidity I have just witnessed." Her strong and calm voice spoke as she walked back and forth of their line with her her arms folded firmly behind her back. Her voice grew slightly. "What are the things I demanded when I decided to bother training you? Nach!"

Without missing a beat she answered. "Discipline, respect, obedience, intelligence, teamwork and strength."

Letura turned and took a few steps away from them. With her back to them she barked, "Leek, why do I demand intelligence?

"Because you refuse to associate or even touch ignorant sacks of flesh."

"Cinna,do you think any of you displayed great intelligence yesterday?"

"No, ma'am."

Letura whirled around to face them all and shouted, "What was that?"

They responded in unison. " No, ma'am!"

Letura gave a small nod of approval. "You shall all be punished. How and when depends on how long the boys will be in here." She sighed. "At ease girls. Let's go see what the damage is."

It was hours before the doctor came to see them. "We have healed most of the bodily damage for both of them, but the young man has not yet regained consciousness I'm afraid. Mr. Potas on the other hand is awake. We do need to test him for any toxins that may have been in the garbage, that could take up to two weeks."

Letura grunted angrily.

"Or shorter...you never know.."

He took them to a long white room with many beds on either side and curtains separating each little space. They found Potas sitting up in his bed with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Before anyone could say anything he growled "I want these brats gone, Letura."

Letura responded patiently "Calm down Potas, least you say something you regret."

"I doubt that. They are nothing, but disrespectful low class trash."

"I agree they acted poorly. Everyone will be punished as soon as you recover."

His head shot up and he stared at her with wide eyes. "What? You are gonna punish me too?"

"Correct."

"What the hell for?" He started to get out of the bed.

With a deep breath she began " You were sent to bring them back immediately, not to take the time to give them your own personal lecture. Also if I remember correctly you caused that avalanche. You are part of the reason we may face delays. If you would only learn to shut your mouth you wouldn't be here now."

The entire room had stopped their own activities to watch the show. The girls already knew what was coming and were prepared for it. Leek found a safe place to stand and watched with a smile on her face,licking her lips in anticipation. Nach and Cinna had been slowly working thier way the door.

Potas stood to his full height and looked down at his wife. " Why should I have to be punished because of your terrible leadership skills?

Letura frowned, but spoke with a calm and low voice "What have I said about questioning my leadership?"

Potas snorted " What leadership? You let them do nothing, but walk all over you. The only thing you are concerned with is your looks. His voice grew louder and more taunting"All you want to do is look into that hand mirror of yours and admire your so called beauty. Well I'm not sorry to tell you that you are not half as beautiful as you or any other fool thinks you are!"

Nach and Cinna had just made it out the door, but stopped cold when they heard the last sentence. They couldn't believe he had just said that. Letura was known as one of the most beautiful Saiyans to ever live. Her whole life was filled of nothing but praise of her beauty from both enemies and allies alike. Probably the only thing that topped her Saiyan pride was her pride in her looks. To be called any less beautiful by anyone, especially her husband was unreal and as they already knew intolerable.

The two girls stood to the side of the open doorway with their backs to the wall. They dared not look inside. It was all quiet in both the room and the hallway they were in. Then suddenly they herd something scrapping against the marble floor.

A female voice shrieked "What are you doing? Put me down!"

Letura answered sounding very calm."Sorry, you might want to hold onto something, or jump off."

Nach stared at the wall in front of her. She could see the shadow of a bed go flying in the room. The girl screamed as she flew along with it. Nach wasn't sure what happened next, but more screams filled the air and people who could move at all made desperate attempts to run out of the room.

She sighed deeply. "I just know we are going to have to pay for this."

Cinna smiled nervously. "Maybe it won't be as bad as it sounds." She flinched at the sound of a window breaking.

Nach pushed her self from the wall " I'm going to the library. Call me when they're done." With that she walked off.

It had been a long time since Nach had last visited the library there. She had to stop a snake like alien nurse to ask for directions.

"The library hasss been moved up ssstairsss. Follow me pleassse."

The nurse led her to an indoor balcony above another hallway. Nach gave her thanks and began to search for any atlas books. The three she found looked brand new. She carried them to a cushy chair and coffee table and made herself comfortable.

Try as she might, though, she could not focus on her reading. The thought of how much the cost of repairs for Letura and Potas`s little love spat kept hammering into her brain.

"It's going to be ridiculous, and I just know they are going to ask me for the money!" She cried out loud. "All that treasure I got gone!"

She slammed the book shut and let it fall to onto the coffee table. She was suddenly feeling very tired and sprawled out onto the chair. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. " I wonder if that what love is really like. Or is it just them? Whatever,... they can keep it."

She almost fell asleep until the sounds of a large group of people disturbed her. From her seat she could see the people leaving the hallway below her. The group was made up of four Saiyans and two doctors. Although she wasn't trying to she could hear their conversation.

"All I'm saying is as his team and his friends, you should talk some sense into that man. He is going to break one day and we won't be able to do anything about it." Said a reptilian looking doctor with a long neck and orange hair.

A fat Saiyan with a bowl haircut laughed. "You have lived here how long and you still don't get it? He is a Saiyan and is made up of stronger stuff than you can imagine."

The doctor shot back. " That still does not mean he's invincible!"

A tall Saiyan with a ponytail gave him a polite laugh. "I'm sure he appreciates the concern Malaka, but he's pulled out of worse scrapes trust me. The guy could go headfirst into the sun and still come out alive."

Malaka looked defeated and shook his head.

The balding, short bearded doctor there addressed them. "Well,we can't stop you, but you should at least try to be more careful. Powerful or not, no need to act so reckless."

Nach didn't hear anymore as the group left through a door. "So some other idiot got himself hurt today too huh?" She sank back into the chair and listened to tick ticking of a nearby clock, contemplating.

She opened her eyes and sat back up "May as well."

She walked back down the stairs and looked down the hallway the group had just exited. It was completely empty. Only one door was open and the light from inside the room spilled into an otherwise dark hallway. She made her way down towards the room with her footsteps echoing softly.

The room it turned out was an rejuvenation chamber room. All along the walls were big pod like machines with tubes connected to them. She walked further into the room and could see that only one pod at the far end of the room was in use. She looked inside to see a naked Saiyan man with wild black hair and a scar on his cheek. Nach backed away as to not get to much of a good look. She could still see what had to be the most serious expression on a face she had ever seen.

"Lighten up big guy, it's not all that bad." She laughed at her own joke.

She noticed a clip board attached to the front of the machine. She snatched it up and began to read.

**Name: Bardock, Rank: 3****rd, ****Team position:Leader**

Nach tilted her head back in thought "Bardock?Bardock? Why do I know that name?"

It struck her. This was the rising star of both the lower and upper 3rd class. Both Potas and Radditsu had mentioned him before Radditsu even seemed to admire him a bit even thought he was in a lower class.

She gave him a scrutinizing look. "You don't look all that impressive to me." She went back to reading the chart. She did a double take when she read the mission report. "Is this what`s got everyone talking about you? Going to high level planets with only four men. That's not impressive, that's a desperate cry for attention." She tossed the clip board back to the table and crossed her arms. "On the other hand, if you got even Potas to be impressed with you I guess there must be something more to you ...somewhere."she spoke as if she were under the impression that he was listening to her every word Bardock however continued to sit motionless in the tank.

Nach looked out a window. It was getting dark. Potas and Letura surely had to be done fighting by now. If not she could just go home. She turned her attention back to Bardock and slowly put her hand on the glass "Nice chat. Get well soon I guess, and lighten up a little."

Bardock's face moved into a deeper frown. Nach smiled and strolled out of the room.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter. I want to thank my beta readers Wynora, The Ultimate Saiyan, amd Kakroti for agreeing t help with my first fanfiction. I look forward to working with you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now please sign here, here, here, and thumb print here."

As she signed ,Nach let out a big rude yawn. She laid her head in the palm of her hand and stared at the holographic image in front of her with droopy eyes. When she felt her eyes closing, she quickly shook her head a little and continued to write on. Behind her Leek paced back and forth. She clenched and unclenched her fists tightly over and over again.

"I just can't believe them! This is a new low! How could they?" She growled.

Nach just cleared her dry throat and let the pen fall out of her numb hand and bounce on the table.

" Thank you Miss Nach. Now Miss Cinna, it's your turn."

Nach rose from her chair and arched her back to crack it. She wobbled a bit as she walked by to let Cinna take her place on the small wooden chair. A new screen appeared between the disgustingly cheerful receptionist and Cinna. With a miserable sounding sigh she picked up the pen and began to sign. She tried to sound optimistic. "Well, at least they're only making us pay half."

Leek snorted. "But it's taking **all three of us **putting in almost everything we've got just to make half! They really outdid themselves this time! The fact that we have to pay for their fight is ridicules!" Her shouting was loud enough to cause the people walking out side to stop in their tracks and stare at the door to the little office they were in. Leek tried to calm her hard breathing and turned to Nach who was half sitting on a table. "Why are you so calm? This kind of thing usually gets you jumping mad too."

Nach rolled her eyes "Why? Why? Because I knew it was coming, that's why. The reason I get mad is because it's usually just me who has to pay for their messes, but at least this time I'm not alone." She crossed her arms and leaned back until she was against the wall.

A tense silence grabbed the room as the other two waited on their teammate. Then with one exhausted sigh Cinna let the pen drop to the table and cracked her fingers. The cheerful receptionist pressed a few buttons which beeped loudly and the screen disappeared.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She giggled.

Leek walked to the desk with a big cute smile on her face. "Oh you're welcome, it was no problem." Still smiling she raised her fist high into the air and brought it down hard on the wooden desk. It crumbled into splinters and dust. The receptionist sat at her chair, completely stunned. She made small pathetic squeaking sounds as she tried to find her voice.

Leek dusted off her hands and waved at the woman. "Have a nice day now." She turned about face and walked out of the room while being careful not to step on any pieces of the splintered wood. Without even giving the receptionist a second look, Nach and Cinna followed, making sure to slam the door behind them.

The girls walked out of the building and into the busy streets with their heads held low and their

pace sluggish. They paid so little attention to their surrounding that they repeatedly bumped into into something or someone. After the fifth bump and one more threat to end their lives if they didn't watch where they were going Nach said, "Come on, let's sit down before we get killed."

The others followed her to a lonely park bench that sat in front of some bushes and under a street light. They each plopped down and laid their head in their hands. Nach had her hand covering her mouth, Cinna had both hands on either side of her face, and Leek had one hand covering her eyes. They continued to just sit there looking pitiful.

It was a long time before Nach broke the silence. "This stinks."

Leek answered flatly. "You said it."

Cinna nodded. " Uh-huh."

Leek rolled her head back and and looked up at the night sky. "All that hard work and we have nothing to show for it."

"You said it."

"Uh-huh."

Cinna slumped a little further into the bench and sighed loudly. "The sad part is it wasn't even our fault this time."

Nach said "Uh-huh."

Leek angrily sat up straight and got to her feet. "You said it! We need to go to Letura right now and tell her that we are not going to take this crap anymore!"

Nach rubbed her temples and looked at Leek annoyed. "Stop acting all dramatic. There is nothing we can do and you know it."

"B...but we're not the ones who started a fight in a recovery room and destroyed everything. We shouldn't have to pay anything!" Leek's voice grew a little bit higher. "We got on our hands and knees, we looked through all that garbage, we found the treasure, we-"

With incredible Nach was on her feet and delivered a swift kick to Leek's stomach. She let out a grunt of pain as she flew backwards into the air. She landed on the ground,skidding and rolling until the hard wall of a building stopped her. She laid there on the ground,dirty and trying to catch her breath. She spat as Nach approached her, "What the hell was that for?"

Nach bent down and roughly grabbed Leek by her arm. "You little twit, do you have any idea what you were doing? You almost-"

She felt Cinna`s hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see that they had gained some unwanted attention. Nach cursed and hauled Leek to her feet and grabbed Cinna's arm. "Come on" she barked, and dashed behind the bushes. Cinna and Leek had to struggle to keep up with her and not trip.

Cinna asked. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere Leek's big mouth can't get us into trouble."

Leek grabbed onto Nach's arm and tried to pry her hand off. " What the hell is that supposed to mean? Let go of me! Let go of me right now!"

"Not yet." Nach pulled them along until she saw a dimly lit, out of the way ally. She double checked to make sure they were alone and rushed her companions over.

Leek managed to pry Nach's hands off. "Why did you drag us here Nach, and more importantly why did you kick me?" Her shrill voice echoed off the walls of the ally.

Nach marched right up to her and stuck her face in hers. "Leek, your big mouth almost screwed us over. Did you forget we were out in the open?"

Leek placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side. "So what?"

Nach growled in irritation and shock. "So what?" She grabbed Leek's shoulders. "We were out there in the open and there you were blabbing away about how we lost everything we got! Things we got off the planet we were working on!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. " Something we **are not supposed to do!** Remember ? Now do you get it?"

Leek just gave her a blank look. Then realization dawned on her face. She covered her mouth and looked around as if paranoid. "Oh geez , you're right! Sorry."

Nach finally backed off and took a deep breath. "No matter how mad we get we can't get reckless like that. Another screw up like that and we won't ever have to worry about money again if you know what I mean."

"I said I was sorry, get off my back!" Leek crossed her arms in a huff and turned her back to her companions.

Nach opened her mouth only to be cut off by a strange and loud noise. It stopped and started again and it seemed to be close.

Cinna looked worried. "What was that?"

Nach laughed nervously and patted her stomach. "Sorry that was me. It's been awhile since I've eaten anything. Guess it's about time." She started to walk out of the ally. "Let's go get something to eat. We'll figure out what to do about Letura and our money situation later."

Cinna nodded. "So where do you want to go?"

"To Ugly`s Place. It's been a while since we were there last, and they are serving their special dessert today." She licked her lips. "So let's go."

Still pouting, Leek was the first to take flight. She didn't wait for her friends as she zoomed off and was soon a tiny speck in the sky.

"I guess she's gonna stay mad a little longer,"Cinna said while giggling.

Nach just waved her hand dismissively. "She'll be alright. As long as she remembers to keep her mouth shut she can stay mad for the rest of the year for all I care."

Cinna laughed again and with a small blast, both of the girls were off and flying into the night.

Ugly`s place was located in Crown City, the biggest city of Planet Vegeta and home to the royal family. Great pains were taken to make sure it lived up to its name. The buildings were starch white,round structures that pointed to the sky like fingers There was no trash in the streets or graffiti on the walls. The only flaw seemed to be the giant dents and holes in the ground caused by the random fights that happened from time to time. They were mostly ignored and easily avoided.

Nach and Cinna landed on a small deck set aside for people coming down from the air. Nach faulted forward a little, but quickly regained balance.

Cinna came up to her. "Something wrong?"

Nach patted her rumbling stomach. "When I don't eat for a while I start to get a little weak. It's a Saiyan thing."

Cinna shrugged. "If you say so. Mm...hey! Where's Leek?"

Nach lifted her head and turned all around. "I don't know. She was right in front of us, wasn't she?" She scanned the crowd.

"There she is!"

They looked up just in time to see Leek starting to disappear in the busy crowd. They strained their voices trying to call her. Then for a moment she turned around and looked right at them. They waved at her. She did not respond and simply turned around and walked away.

Cinna sighed and lowered her arms. "Still mad."

Nach put her hands on her hips and sneered. "That little brat." With one more heavy sigh she motioned for Cinna to follow and together they tried to cut their way through the crowed street.

Getting through the crowd proved to be a challenge . The crowd was densely packed with everyone shoulder to shoulder and movement would change from slow to fast without warning. The girls held on to each other so they wouldn't get separated.

It was taking them a while to navigate the streets and Nach`s patience was wearing thin. "I can't take this anymore. We have been here for over twenty minutes and we aren't any closer to the place then when we landed! This is ridiculous!" She barley dodged being elbowed in the stomach by someone pushing through. "It's just our luck to come at the height of rush hour, and for this to be a no flying zone!

She had to strain her ears to hear Cinna clearly even though they were standing shoulder to shoulder. "Yeah ,it's pretty bad today. Just try to hang in there a little longer. The tide should carry us there soon" she laughed.

Nach couldn't find any humor in this and was feeling meaner and meaner by the minute. The stern look on her face scared Cinna from making anymore comments. For a few moments neither of them said a word. Then Cinna nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard another loud stomach growl and Nach yelling.

"Screw the tide! Hang on!"

Cinna yelped as Nach firmly grabbed her arm and started running full speed through the crowd. People jumped to make way for her as she ran through them like a out of control train. Her long ponytail flew behind her like a second tail and tickled Cinna`s nose as she clung to her friend. It almost felt like her feet were not even touching the ground. Nach was just focused on the path in front of her and kept up her demonic run. Without warning she skidded to a halt, causing dust to fly up around them. When the dust cleared she looked at the big black building with the brightly colored flashing sign that read **Ugly`s Cafe** hanging over the door and smiled big.

"Finally, we made it! We should have done that from the start, right Cinna? Cinna? She looked down to see her companion bent over and panting heavily.

"Just...give me...a minute."

Nach tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you so out of breath?"

Then the memory of her run came back to her. "Oops, sorry Cinna. I forget you are not a Saiyan" Cinna just smiled and continued to catch her breath.

As she waited,Nach`s attention drifted off to the area around her. The smells of the food from the corner vendors and the neighboring restaurants drifted to her nose and she inhaled deeply. As her mouth started to water she closed her eyes and listened to the vendors call out to potential customers.

"Hurry! Hurry! Get them while they're hot! Get them while they're hot! Some of the best meat on Planet Vegeta!

"Come and get it! The greatest cold sweet treat you'll ever have the pleasure to eat!"

"Quickly sign up before it's too late!"

"Huh?" Nach`s eyes shot open and she turned around confused. Across the street was a sizable crowd that she had not noticed before. In front of the crowd was a raised platform with male and female purple skinned aliens standing on top. Just behind them stood a large red poster bored with images Nach could barley make out do to the bright lights all around them. She watched as the male alien walked back and fourth on the stage in a frenzy. Even thought the crowd was still very loud she was able to catch bits and pieces of what he was saying.

"You,yes you now have the chance to make it big! Ladies and gentlemen this is the year not to miss! Hurry sign up now if you ever dreamed of per-"

"Hey there you guys are!" Leek appeared out of the crowd and came towards them with a big smile on her face.

Nach crossed her arms and said. "I thought you were already inside."

Leek giggled playfully and put her arms behind her head. "Well it would have been boring waiting for you inside so I just stuck out here. Besides, considering how fast you move when you get hungry I figured I didn't have to wait long." She pointed to the door. "So are you guys ready to go in?"

Nach gave an enthusiastic "hell yeah" and jumped down the stair case and was the first through the door. As the others entered the door behind her Cinna felt a sudden familiar chill run up and down her spine. As Leek passed her to enter the door she caught sight of something unsettling. A small devilish smile was slowly spreading across Leek's young face. She watched in horror as it grew until it was ear to ear. She knew that smile well and also knew nothing good ever happened when it appeared. She could feel herself sweating and her mouth getting dry. She gulped. Leek seemed to have heard her and turned around. Without a single word she winked at Cinna.

Cinna took a deep nervous breath and started to wring her hands . "Oh dear." With a little hesitation she stepped into the door.

The inside of Ugly`s Cafe was probably not what most people would expect from hearing the name alone. Inside it was bathed in soft light from the small chandeliers that hung over every table. Cat-like alien waitresses walked to and from each table and back to the busy sounding kitchen behind a large bar. Attending the bar and laughing loudly with a few of the customers was a large heavily scarred Saiyan man with eyes that seemed to stick out of their sockets and bald spots on his head. As the girls entered the door Ugly caught sight of them and called happily.

"Leek my love, you've comeback to me!"

Leek laughed and rushed to the bar. "Darling! It's been so long."

"Yes it has. You had me worried. Whenever a regular customer doesn't come in for a long time, that usually means they're dead. I'm glad to see that's not the case with you. If anything were to happen to my little chickadee, I don't know what I would do."

"Well you don't ever have to worry about me Ugly. Trust me there is nothing that will ever keep me from getting here just to see your handsome face" She winked at him.

Ugly laughed. He looked over Leek's shoulder and to see Nach and Cinna still standing by the door. "Oh-ho, two of my other favorite girls. Why are you hiding back there?" he waved them forward. No sooner did they get to the bar did Nach`s stomach roar again. Ugly laughed again. "Some things never change. That stomach of yours still knows how to make itself known. Eh Nach?

"Yeah it sure does. It also knows what it wants."

"Heh, I hear ya, just like always. I'll send it up first thing. A special one just for you."

"With extra sugar! Never forget the sugar!"

"Oh please. I wouldn't risk losing one of my best customers like that. You girls can head on up to your table and I'll send Coo up there in a minute."

They thanked him and walked up a flight of stairs to the loft area of the restaurant. They were happy to see they had the second floor to themselves and quickly sat down at their favorite table which sat by small narrow window.

When they made themselves comfortable Cinna shyly asked,"Um...Leek?

"Yeah?"

"Don't get mad when I ask, but I just have to know. Um...you and Ugly...are you guys...you know?

Leek was stunned for a moment and then blurted out laughing. "Are you kidding Cinna? Me and _**him**_? Really!"

Cinna sighed. "I didn't think so, but if that's not the case then what's with you every time we come here?"

Leek leaned forward and put her elbows on the table. She put her head in her hands and looked at Cinna amused. "Don't they have flirting back on Spice, Cinna?

"Yeah, but only with those who have a real chance. It's considered bad luck to do otherwise. We Spicens take matters of the heart very seriously."

Leek laughed again. "Well that's just one of the many differences between us. We Saiyans don't believe in luck or at least the smart ones don't and don't even get me started on love. This is all something we just like to do for fun."

Cinna turned to Nach. "Is that true?"

Nach shook her head in disgust. "Every culture has its jerks, Cinna. Leek just happens to be one of ours. Don't take everything she says seriously."

Cinna looked relieved while Leek grew frustrated. "Do you have to be so damn condescending? Ugly knows it's for fun and he's okay with it. Plus, I'm not the only one who does it! So just mind your own damn business.!"

Nach just leaned back in her seat. "I'm not making it my business, trust me. Just if you insist on doing it every time we all come here I'm free to form my own opinion about it."

"Why you-

"Well I see you guys are already at it. Can't you at least wait until after you give me my tip before you start fighting?"

Coming towards them from the stairs was a tall cat woman in an blue waitress uniform and carrying with her a small silver platter. Nach`s eyes went wide and were completely focused on the platter. She didn't even really seem to notice when the girl walked to the table with a big warm smile. " It's so nice to see you guys again."

"It's nice to see you too Coo." Cinna said happily. "How did your vacation go?"

"Oh it went great. It was so nice to go home after being away for so long. I-."

Nach loudly cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt Coo, but uh I think you have something for me in your hands."

Coo laughed. "Yeah that's rights. Ugly didn't even have to tell me to get one ready for you. As soon as I heard your voice I was already getting a fresh one." She put the platter on the table and removed the cover. "Well here you go Nach. One fresh out the oven Kakari cake."

Nach took, but a moment to take in the sweet smell and admire its unique spiky shape. She slowly reached out her hand to break off a sugar covered piece. She popped it into her mouth and chewed slowly savoring each delicious crunchy bite. She was completely oblivious to stares she was getting from her companions. With one big gulp it was gone. The look on her face said she was in pure heaven. Without any more hesitation she tore the cake apart. She grabbed handful after handful, stuffing it into her mouth and licked her fingers after each bite. Her friends inched back to give her room. Before she knew it the cake was gone and all that was before her now was an empty plate. She gave the plate a sad forlorn look, "Is that it? They just don't make these big enough." She thrust the plate back to Coo. "More please."

Coo took the plate amazed. "No matter how many times I see it I just can't believe it. It just doesn't seem possible to be able to eat at that speed." She cleared her throat and took out a small notebook. "Okay another cake, and all the usual's for you guys?" They all nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back."

As Coo left down the stairs, Leek said to Nach. "Do you have to do that every time?

Nach shrugged. "I can't help it. I just lose control whenever I take a bite. They must drug me or something." She licked her fingers. "Well I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

Cinna absentmindedly watched her go down the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight, Cinna got the same dreadful feeling she had at the door. When Leek was...

She slowly turned around to see her worst fears confirmed. Leek was smiling again and this time it seemed bigger and more mischievous than before. Cinna gulped for the second time that night.

Coo came back with their drinks and told them their order would be ready soon and went back down the stairs. Cinna decided to distract herself with her drink. She was trying very hard to ignore the smile. She was really not prepared for what happened next.

"Cinna how long have you been on our team?"

She had to try and not spit out her drink. "What?"

"I said, how long have you been on our team?"

Cinna gawked. "What kind of a question is that? You know I've been with you guys five years."

Leek leaned back in her chair and looked strangely smug. "So would you say you know us pretty well?"

"Well enough, I guess."

"So do you think there is anything you could learn about any of us that would really truly shock you?"

The confusion Cinna was feeling was slowly turning into annoyance. " What are you talking about? Just spit it out?

Leek sipped her drink and giggled. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really really sure?"

"Darn it Leek yes! Just say whatever it is you have to say!"

Still smiling Leek leaned forward across the table and beckoned Cinna to come closer. When they were only inches apart she whispered in her ear.

Nach washed and dried her hands thoroughly and then checked herself in the mirror. Her braid had loosened, but it wasn't bad enough to take out and redo. She wouldn't let it stay that way for long. Taking care of all that hair may be a real pain, but it was worth it. This hair was something everyone in her family was proud of. Well _**almost**_ everybody. There was one person in particular who went through a lot of trouble to make sure no one knew what family they belonged to. Nach shuddered and chased the unpleasant thoughts away.

She left the bathroom and went up to her table and was pleased by what she saw. The table was covered with plates that were filled mountain high with food. It was a colorful and truly appetizing display and Nach couldn't stop her mouth from watering again.

Something felt off though. The food looked just fine, but something seemed not right. As she approached the table she realized what it was. No one was eating. Normally at least ten of these plates would be empty by now, but no. Leek and Cinna were just sitting there staring at each other with expressions Nach couldn't describe. It was more than a little strange and was kind of putting her on edge.

She calmly took her seat. "This is a new one,you guys decided to wait for me. Or... is there something wrong with the food that your not telling me? The both of them stayed silent. It was making her feel even more nervous. "Well...um...let's eat." She scanned over the table and spotted a huge drumstick of meat. She reached to grab it and was trying really hard to ignore the eerie silence from her friends. Meat in hand, she opened her mouth wide to take a bite.

"You can _**sing**_?"

Instead of biting the meat, she bit down hard on her tongue and covered her mouth to mask her cry. She locked eyes with Cinna and was finally able to understand the look on her face. It was pure disbelief. Nach slowly uncovered her mouth and said, "What did you say?"

Cinna seemed to have come back from whatever state of shock she was in. With more self control and in a much more timid voice, she said. "Is it true that you are a singer?"

Nach just stared blankly back at Cinna. Leek lost control and let go of the laughter she had been holding back. Tiny tears rolled down her cheeks and her face started to turn pink.

Cinna stared back and forth between her two friends and was beginning to feel very foolish. Did she just fall for one of Leek's stupid pranks? Was this really her idea of a joke? She couldn't believe it. She watched Leek doubled over in laughter and was starting to feel angry. " You know what Leek, you are really-"

She was cut off when as quick as lightning, Nach had grabbed Leek by the collar of her armor and hoisted her up so that they were eye to eye. They were standing in the booth and almost hitting the light fixture above them. Nach`s hands were turning white from strain as she continued to hold tight. Her voice was low and dangerous. "Damn it you little brat, I am so sick of you! I told you what would happen if you ever told anyone. How dare you!"

Cinna gasped. "So it's true! You really can! I thought she was just playing a stupid joke!"

Nach faced her at a loss for words. "No she...I..." It was too late. The truth was out. She slowly turned back to Leek looking absolutely murderous. Leek just smiled innocently back at her. " Leek I am going to pull everyone of your hairs out, make a rope with it, and strangle you."

Leek laughed in her face. "Well before you do that you might want to calm down a little, before you let anyone else in on your little secret." She pointed over Nach`s shoulder to the ground floor where several heads were all looking up at them. Nach turned her angry eyes back to Leek and carefully sat back down without letting her go. "Okay now that we have calmed down here is my plan."

Her eyes went wide and started to water as she let out a small gasp of air. Nach had taken her hands from Leek's armor and now had them firmly around her neck. She increased her death grip with every passing second. "Plan? _**PLAN? **_This is all part of some stupid scheme of yours?" As Nach`s grip tightened Leek desperately tried to free herself.

Cinna rushed over to their side and tried to pry Nach`s hands away from Leek's neck. "Nach please calm down! Stop before you do something you'll regret! Stop it! Stop it!"

They were thrashing about so much and making so much noise that Ugly called up to them. "You girls knock it off or get the hell out!"

That distracted Nach enough for Leek and Cinna to work her hands loose enough for Leek to take a breath of air. Before she could get a strangle hold on her again Leek spit out. "I have a plan to get all our money back and much more."

The word money rang in Nach`s head like a bell. "Huh?"

Her grip slackened more and Cinna swiftly freed Leek. Leek jumped out of the booth and stood to the side. She massaged her neck and took one deep breath after another.

Nach felt like she was waking up from a dream. She looked at Leek and felt like she was seeing her for the first time. She had never in her life been so angry. What just happened? She could see Cinna looking at her terrified. She sank in her chair.

For a long time no one said anything. They just sat there in silence and listened to the noise coming from below them. It wasn't until Leek sat back down in the booth that Nach broke the spell. She sounded much more calm, but still obviously angry."Well don't just sit there you little twit, tell me what this plan of yours is. A plan that almost cost you your life by the way, and will again if it's not a good one."

Leek, who was now sitting at a safer distance, smoothed down her hair and sighed. "Well before I was so rudely interrupted..." Nach growled in warning. "Here's my plan. You guys noticed that big crowd outside right? It was for that talent contest they hold around here every year and-."

Nach let out something that was between a scream and a moan as she dragged her hand down her face. She glared at Leek. "This is you big plan? A talent show? Of all the-"

"Will you shut up and let me finish?" Leek snapped back. They glared at each other for a moment then Leek continued. "I've never really paid any attention to it before, but while I waiting for you guys I listened in. You can do anything you want for your act. With as much or as little detail as you want. That's not the best part though." She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her armor. "This is."

She unfolded the paper until it was almost as big as the whole table. She pushed aside dishes to make room. The paper was a bright red poster with a cartoon image of two aliens with their arms locked with each other and each holding a microphone to their mouths.

Leek leaned over the picture and pointed to the big bold text underneath the picture. "Cash prizes for 1st, 2nd , or 3rd place. So as long as we do good enough to be in the top three we got it!" She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair smiling proudly. She watched her friends read the poster themselves. They both finished at the same time and sat back down without saying a word.

Leek grew impatient. "What's wrong with you two? Didn't you read it?"

Nach snapped. "Yeah we did read it. Did you?"

Leek was taken back. "Huh? What does that mean?"

Cinna spoke up quietly. " Leek, while the prize money is great and all. Even winning first place won't get back all the money we lost. Not if we plan to split it three ways."

Leek just stared at her. "I know that."

"Then why did you bring this up?" Nach slammed her fist on the table. Another angry shout telling them to shut up came from below.

Leek rolled her eyes. "I told you to read it. It's obvious you didn't. Look here." She pointed to a line of text printed in gold letters. The line read, "This year featuring the audience choice awards."

Cinna said "Audience choice? What's that?"

"Pretty much what it says. The judges pick the top three acts and the audience decided who they like the most." She started to get excited. "And whoever the audience picks gets triple their money no matter what they place."

Nach and Cinna`s jaws dropped. They looked back down at the poster and checked the prize money again. If tripled, winning third place alone would get them back what they lost. It seemed almost to good to be true.

Nach said,. "This is a lot of money for just a little talent contest. Why are they willing to triple it?

Leek smiled. "Well that's part of my plan. From what I hear they only do this on planets where the audience would be extremely hard to please. And well I can't think of people harder to please than Saiyans. So I figured-"

"You figured since I'm a Saiyan I would have a better chance to win. Right?"

"Right!" Nach rolled her eyes."I know what you are worried about and you don't need to be. I never intended for you to go on a stage as you are. That's why I told Cinna. Me and her are going to make you a costume and get everything else you'll need. They will know you are a Saiyan, but not who you are."

Cinna shook her head in surprise. "Me?

"Didn't you used to sew a lot back on your home planet?"

"But I haven't done anything big like a dress since before I came here. I'm really out of practice."

"You've got two weeks to do it. That's more than enough time. Besides since you're part of our team you should contribute any way that you can." She turned her attention back to Nach. "So what do you say?."

"No."

"Why not?. I told you not to worry about anyone guessing it's you. We both know this won't keep any Saiyan's attention very long. They will talk about it for a few days and then be off to their next fight, completely forgetting about you. We just need to keep them entertained enough to win the money. You have nothing to worry about."

Nach put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. "I just can't do it Leek. Not even for money. If anyone were to find out it was me I would never be able to show my face on this planet ever again. I want the money as badly as you do, but I just can't do it."

"You're just a coward!"

"I'm not a coward. I just don't like the risk."

"There is no risk because I've thought of everything. If you're still not convinced then lets make a bet on it."

Nach raised an eyebrow. "A bet?"

"Yes. If you agree to perform and nothing bad happens, you give me half of your share of our winnings. If someone does recognize you, I'll...give you everything of value that I have and I'll let you kill me if you want."

Nach closed her eyes to contemplate the idea. "I don't want you dead, Leek. All of your problems will be over then. How about if someone finds out it's me and word gets around, I take all of your winnings and _**you**_ have to perform. Anywhere I say doing anything I say. On top of that both me and you will go into exile with you as my personal servant for the rest of your life."

The last part caught Leek off guard. Nach knew that money was one thing to Leek, but being under someone's constant control was another. She watched her reaction closely.

Leek looked her straight in the eyes. "Deal." She thrust ed out her hand to Nach.

Nach was shocked. She didn't expect Leek to go along with her demands so easily. She looked at Cinna who seemed just as surprised and nervous as she was. With one deep breath she grabbed Leek's hand and gave it one big shake.

* * *

I want to give a special thanks to my new beta reader Shinobi Kitten and to my first reviewer WolvesKey. To everyone else Bardock will appear next chapter fully conscious. See you guys there


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to my betas readers. Thanks for your help

* * *

There were two things that really annoyed Bardock about the whole process of getting out of the isolation chamber. The first was the ear piercing suction sound of the water going down the drain. The sound bounced off the walls of the small chamber and seemed to intensify every second. His eyes twitched as he sat and waited for the damn thing to finish so he could hurry up and get out of that stupid thing.

When the water had finally drained the only sound was his own breathing through the heavy oxygen mask on his face. He blinked his eyes open only for them to shut tightly again thanks to to the bright lights shining from somewhere above him. He opened them again and as they adjusted to the light they focused on a familiar old man standing right in front of the tank. Their eyes briefly met before the old man pressed a button on the control panel. Bardock could hear the loud ping from inside the chamber which told him they were about to go through peeve number two. The inside of the chamber was kept at a constant warm temperature. It was said to help keep patients still and relaxed so the healing solution could work properly. For some reason though no one has yet had the idea to keep the outside as warm as the inside. As the glass rose Bardock was assaulted by the icy air rushing in. He let out an irritated sigh when his body acted on it's own and shivered.

The old man placed his hands behind his back and said with a croaky voice "Well Bardock welcome back. I think you just about broke your own record. Took you about two weeks to recover this time. How are you feeling?"

Bardock yanked the oxygen mask from his mouth. "I would feel a damn lot better if you guys would learn to heat up the room when letting people out of these things! You should get on that Planthor!"

Planthor softly chuckled " I'll take that as a just fine thank you."

Bardock shook his hair and tiny drops of water flew everywhere. As he stepped out of the tank a strange unfamiliar smell came to his nose. It was a sweet breezy smell, like flowers being carried in the wind, and for some reason it was very close. He sniffed the air in all directions, but couldn't find a source. There was no scented candle or anything around. Where was it coming from?

Planthor found a seat at an computer and began to type away. "Malaka should return with your cloths momentarily. In the mean time I think it would be wise to do a few more tests."

Bardock stopped his sniffing to glare at the doctor. "Why take me out of the damn tank if your just going to prod at me some more?

Planthor cleared his throat and answered calmly. "Just to be on the safe side Bardock. Like I said you were out longer than usual, and all in all I think it would be for the best."

"Well you "think" wrong."

Planthor`s shoulders slumped as he sighed in defeat "Well I tried."

He went back to working on the computer while Bardock continued to look for that annoying as all hell smell. No matter where he moved it seemed to be always right next to him. Like it was everywhere in the room, like someone was holding a jar of scented oils right under his nose, like it was right on...oh no! Slowly and cautiously Bardock raised his arm to his nose and took a big sniff.

At that moment the automatic doors opened to allow the reptilian doctor Malaka to enter. He walked very carefully as to not drop the heavy armor and cloths he was carrying in his small arms. As he made his way across the room a thunderous yell shocked him off balance and caused him to stand on one toe. Before he could drop anything he managed to shift his weight enough to regain his balance and have both feet firmly on the ground. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to Bardock. "Whats wrong?"

Both of Bardock`s hands were clenched into tight fists and his body shook with anger. He raised his fists threatnigly at the doctors and his voice got louder and louder. "What did you guys do to me? Why do I smell like this?" He took another sniff of his own skin and pulled back his head in disgust.

Malaka answered "Oh, well a lot of people were complaining about the unpleasant smell of the water after getting out of the tank. So a few of us decided to fix that"

"If I wanted to smell like flowers I would go roll around in a field like a dog or take a swim in in a pool of perfume! You doctors are a bunch of assholes you know that? He took a deep breath to try and clam himself. "Where are the showers?" Planthor pointed a long boney finger at a blue door to his right. With a grumpy "humph" Bardock rushed through the door and was gone.

"W-wait, what about your cloths?" It was already to late. Malaka stared at the door glumly. "I guess I'll just take these to the showers then."With grunts and labored steps Malaka followed Bardock.

Planthor watched him leave and laughed quietly to himself. When all was quiet he went back to his computer.

Bardock ran the now moist towel over his body once more and swished his tail hard to get rid of any still clinging water. He just couldn't believe it. He had rubbed his skin almost raw with all the soap he could find,but that awful smell was still on him. He had to fight the urge to go back in there and smash those doctors brains in. Instead he just focused on getting dressed and getting the hell out of there.

As he finished drying and started to dress his thoughts drifted to the mission they had just finished. He smiled. This past mission had to have been one of the most fun one's they have had in a really long while. The people of that small hazards planet weren't very powerful individually, but they more than made up for it when they fought as groups. That mastery of teamwork had really put Bardock and his crew in some close calls.

Another problem they faced was that the plants on that planet were constantly releasing spores into the air at all times of the day. While they weren't poisonous they caused great irritation to the skin. There wasn't a one of them who didn't spend three minutes just scratching at the giant red patches on their skin.

Of course as troublesome as the people and the spores were they were way down the ladder compared to a much bigger problem they faced. Of all the backwater planets in the all the freakin universe they had to get sent to one that never had a full moon. Bardock couldn't understand it himself, it had something to do with the planets orbit, or that time of year. Whatever the reason was he still felt just blown away at their luck. By the time they realized it they had barley finished off one fourth of the planet, were low on rations, and where fighting off some of the strongest resistance they had ever faced.

Spores, strong opponents, and no full moon, it was like it Bardock`s birthday. You just can't plan for good times like that. He could still remember the pure joy he felt after they had finished the planet off. He was still feeling it when Toma was putting him into his pod just before he lost consciousness.

"Hey Bardock you in here?"

Speak of the devil. "Yeah in the back." Bardock was bent over putting on his socks and shoes when Toma came around the corner. He didn't need to look up at him to know his best friend had his typical stupid grin on his face.

"So you've finished marinating eh?"

Bardock ignored him and stomped his boot into place. "Where are the others?"

"Here and there. I'm pretty sure Selypa`s at home. Pambukin and Totepo are grabbing a bite to eat."

Bardock effortlessly picked up his heavy armor and pulled it over his head. "Get everyone together we're moving out."

"What? You're kidding right?"

"Toma when do I ever kid?"

Toma laughed. "Good point. You never have, not even when we were kids. Seriously though Bardock why can`t we take it easy for a day or two?The others and I are just remembering what it's like to actually relax. You remember that word right?"

Bardock glared at him. "You have some nerve. You guys spend two weeks doing nothing productive,not even any serious training I'm sure and then you ask for more time off. Bums the lot of you."

Toma rolled his eyes. "Not just for us, for you too Bardock. You've been going at it harder the usual lately. You'll breakdown if you don't take it easy every now and then. We're only thinking of you buddy."

Bardock looked Toma up and down. " You are full of it Toma."

Toma`s hearty laughter echoed in the empty room. "Well not completely, but was I that obvious?"

"For someone who has known you for over eighteen years,yes. Now hurry up and get everybody. You guys have had more than enough time to goof off." Bardock shifted his last red armband into place and started to leave the room.

Instead of following Toma crossed his arms and leaned against the wall looking smug. "Well here is where I take advantage of knowing you for over eighteen years. I've canceled our missions."

Bardock froze midstep. "What!"

"The truth is the others and I decided we wanted a break as soon as we got home. I think all the itching and scratching sealed the deal. I knew you wouldn't go for it so I made it where you didn't have a choice. No need to thank me your face says it all." He gave Bardock a few pats on the shoulder

Bardock ground his teeth. "You...no good...lazy...bastard!"

"Now now watch your temper."

"This is a mutiny, I should rip you in half! No not all of you. I doubt Pambukin and Totepo had much to do with this. This has to be all yours and Selypa`s doing. Just so you two could go out and screw around!

His friends playful smile disappeared and was replaced by a small frown. He crossed his arms over his wide chest and seemed very interested in looking at the floor instead of Bardock. His voice was very quiet. "I wish."

The sudden mood change caught Bardock off guard and took some of the anger out of him. They both just stood there in silence until Bardock racked his hand over his face. "Damn it Toma, do you have any idea how much I wanted to get back onto the field?" It's all I've been thinking about since I woke up. Besides _**you**_didn't have to spend two weeks in a scented bath."

Toma`s mood seemed to lighten back up. "Yeah I meant to ask you about that." He sniffed at Bardock`s skin "You smell like a greenhouse"

"Shut up."

"Well look at it this way you wouldn't want to go out into battle smelling like this. That stuff will take at least another two days before it's fully gone. So now you have more time to spend in the shower."

Bardock crossed his arms and said nothing. Toma reached out and put his arm around his best friends shoulders

"Come on you have to be starving. I'll buy."

Bardock said "After what you just pulled damn right you`re buying. **Twice**."

Without giving him a chance to argue Bardock exited the door in the hallway. He soon heard Toma`s footsteps behind him.

"This isn't over Toma."

"Yeah yeah I know."

They were just about out of the building when Toma said " Oh I forgot. Tamaboo was asking for you."

Bardock faced him and raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Tamaboo."

"Who's that?"

Toma almost tripped "Man are you kidding? Your girlfriend you bum! You know the one you said will do it anywhere at anytime."

Bardock was still confused for a second and then it all came back to him.

"Oh yeah her. I haven't talked to her since before we left. I don think I even told her we were leaving. Heh, she must be plenty pissed." He smirked. " That actually might not be such a bad thing." He chuckled to himself

Toma bit his tongue and let Bardock walk out ahead of him. He really didn't want to know.


End file.
